


Lessons Taught

by evocates



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: centi_porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino, Hibari, and fifteen lessons that Dino has attempted to teach. For centi_porn, theme II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Taught

**01\. Kiss**

Dino’s finger follows the curve of his cheek slowly, like Hibari is something fragile; _breakable_. His lips draw back into a sneer-

“Close your eyes, Kyouya,” Dino murmurs against his neck, breath caressing skin and Hibari gasps, eyes sliding close at the alien sensation.

Then all of the sudden there is a hand in his hair and a mouth on his, hot, wet, teasing. Hibari’s eyes fly open but Dino’s hand is already there, pressing down gently- Hibari is overwhelmed by his smell, like newly cut grass after rain – sharp, clean, fresh.

Hibari inhales through his nose; his breath shakes.

 **02\. Naked**

“Relax, Kyouya,” Dino’s voice is like tapestry, weaving in and out of consciousness, loaded with meanings Hibari can’t understand. “Relax.”

Hibari breathes out; feels his clothes skim past his skin. His brow furrows, but Dino is already there, pressing warm lips against skin to smooth out the crease. There’s a hand on his thigh, gently stroking and Hibari lets his muscles relax again.

Dino’s hand brushes against his eyes and, like a magic spell, they open, dark and hooded with desire and confusion. Dino smiles, leaning in and the feel of skin against skin makes electricity run down his spine.

 **03\. Arch**

Hibari’s eyes are wide, mouth parted and breathing jerkily through his nose. He is looking at Dino almost accusingly, and Dino simply smiles back, mischief and humour hidden at the edges.

His blond hair covers his eyes as he leans down and licks up the arch of Hibari’s foot. The strands brush across the tips of the toes.

Dino delights in the muffled gasp and the gently trembling foot he holds in his hand. It’s a clear sign that tells him how much Hibari is enjoying this – how much pleasure Dino is bringing him.

He does it all over again.

 **04\. Tremble**

Hibari’s head has dropped onto Dino’s shoulders, mouth open and gasping as Dino’s fingers wrapped around him, stroking up and down gently. Dino feels the minute trembling of those strong muscles; the shivers that are running up and down that curved spine.

Dino smiles into Hibari’s hair and thumbs the slit, slipping inside for a moment. Hibari’s breathing jerks, his hips bucking up involuntarily and his hands tighten around Dino’s shoulders as if he doesn’t know whether to pull him close or push him away.

“More,” Hibari’s voice is nothing but a hoarse rasp. Dino’s lips brush the shell of his ear, satisfied, before he obeys.

 **05\. Bite**

“I’ll bite you to death,” Hibari threatens and his voice is a low growl. His hand presses against Dino’s chest, and Dino lets himself fall.

Hibari crawls over him, straddling his lap, all tongue and teeth and ferocity. But Dino is an old hand at this, his hand cupping the base of Hibari’s skull and pressing their lips together.

He bucks his hips, their erections brushing through layers of cloth. Hibari growls, breaking the kiss-

And he darts forward - a battle still – his tongue scraping against Dino’s neck, nearly breaking skin.

Dino closes his eyes; lets the moan go.

 **06\. Warmth**

Hibari smells like _him_ , Dino thinks, nearly heady and he holds the boy close, his thick jacket draped over slim shoulders to protect him from the cold.

He turns towards him, brows drawing together into a disapproving frown. “What are you smiling about,” it isn’t a question; it never is.

Dino’s only answer is to kiss him on the lips, tongue delving inside, deep and fierce like how Hibari likes it, because gentleness has never appealed to him.

“Are you still cold, Kyouya?” Dino asks as he pulls away.

Hibari’s breathes out, a cloud of warmth forming against Dino’s cheek.

 **07. ~~Rip~~ Leg**

He lays Hibari carefully down on the bed, fingers trailing down his sides, touching smooth skin covering hard muscles. Hibari’s mouth parts, and he is panting hard and glaring at him.

“Patience, Kyouya,” Dino murmurs. Hibari bucks upwards, all impatient longing and Dino hides a grin.

He lifts Kyouya’s legs over his shoulders, nuzzling against the skin and humming lowly in pleasure. Hibari hisses, all antagonism but Dino simply lifts it a little more to expose the underside of his knee.

He presses in closer, and _licks_.

Hibari’s shocked, unrestrained cry was all he needed: he found another erogenous spot.

 **08\. Ice**

“Be a little more adventurous, Kyouya,” Dino teases, straddling Hibari and pinning him to the bed. “You’ll like this.”

Hibari’s eyes are bright and angry, like a wildcat whose prey has gotten away. Dino steals a kiss, careful to dart away hastily.

He smirks, dragging an ice cube down Hibari’s chest. Hibari’s nipples start to harden, and he licks them, warm tongue against cold skin. Tense muscles tremble against his hand.

The ice curves around hips, dropping away to the side. Dino’s hand, warm yet cold, wraps around Hibari’s hardening erection-

And kisses him quickly to muffle the escaping scream.

 **09\. Blind**

 _When one sense is taken, the others are multiplied a dozen folds._

Hibari squirms against the whip wrapped around his wrists, shaking his head slowly, trying to dislodge the red band (his own disciplinary committee badge-) from around his eyes.

He can feel Dino’s hands on his skin; feel each callus as they brush against him. Dino’s breath tickles his throat and he tilts his head back, trying to regain control of his breathing.

“Stop teasing,” he commands, feeling heat spreading all over his body and threatening to swallow him whole.

Dino’s smile is wide and chapped against Hibari’s knee.

 **10\. Couldn’t**

There are some things that Dino can’t resist: mint chocolate gelato is one.

Hibari Kyouya is another.

Dino leans in, fingers spreading sticky gelato over Hibari’s skin, drawing whorls and intricate shapes. Once, he writes the kanji of Hibari’s name.

His tongue follows immediately after.

Hibari gasps, protests dying in his throat. His eyes are held stubbornly open, looking down accusingly. But he is arching up against Dino’s tongue, and if he is unwilling, Dino won’t be able to touch him.

Dino dips his fingers into the gelato again, pressing them firmly against Hibari’s lips.

Hibari licks the finger clean.

 **11\. Restraint**

 _He’s fifteen_ , Dino tells himself, hands clenched around the handle of his whip. That mantra runs in his head, the guilt eating at him.

Hibari smiles, bloodthirsty and full of deadly promises, and lifts the tonfa – stained with Dino’s blood, to his mouth. Dino watches, transfixed, as Hibari cleans blood off with small darts of his tongue, drop by tiny drop.

He inhales shakily, knuckles turning white. _He’s fifteen_ , he thinks again, but Hibari’s eyes are challenge darkened, daring him and even Dino Cavallone has his limits.

A step, two, and he pulls the tonfa away to claim Hibari’s mouth.

 **12\. Repose**

Sometimes, they have quiet moments in between fighting. When Hibari is panting and winded, the grip on his tonfas loosening due to exhaustion and hunger, and when sweat is dripping into Dino’s eyes.

They sit down beneath the shade of the large tree, close to each other yet far away. Hibari is leaning against a tree, eyes closed, and his bird fluttering around him. Idly, Dino watches as a drop of sweat makes its way down his throat to disappear into his shirt. His breath hitches, and he turns away.

Opposite him, Hibari wonders if Dino’s tattoos will taste differently.

 **13\. Wake**

It’s always a challenge each morning to make sure that Hibari wakes up in a passably good mood, but Dino has always been a risk taker.

He opens his eyes slowly, levelling his breathing, and moves noiselessly down the bed. When the sheets threaten to make a sound, he stops, flipping himself on his stomach.

Lifting his eyes, he smiles at the sight of Hibari’s sleeping face. He exhales over Hibari’s thighs, then stops as the boy shifts in his sleep, brows creasing but he does not wake. Dino’s smile changes and then he-

Takes Hibari’s cock into his mouth.

 **14\. Strain**

Dino leans his weight against an arm as he drives his hips forward into Hibari, gasping throatily. Hibari’s legs are wrapped around him, shoulders against the concrete wall, gritting his teeth hard enough to make the tendons of his neck stand out. Panting, Dino leans in to lick against the line of that throat.

“Kyouya,” he whispers breathily, holding Hibari closer with an arm on his waist. “Kyouya...”

Hibari moans, fingernails digging into Dino’s shoulders as he thrusts back, legs quivering. “Shut up, Bucking Horse,” he gasps out, shoving an elbow against the wall to lean upwards, capturing Dino’s mouth.

 **15\. Use**

“Is this against the school rules too, Kyouya?” Dino whispers into Hibari’s ear, mischievous and amused. He tightens the red armband around Hibari’s eyes a little more, nibbling gently on an ear to stop a protest from being voiced – he knows that the moment that Hibari expresses any doubts, he will stop.

And neither of them wants him to stop now, not at this stage.

His hand drifts down Hibari’s stomach to caress his thighs. “Misuse of the Disciplinary School armband... what’s my punishment?”

Hibari turns around, smirking and confident despite the loss of sight.

“I’ll bite you to death.”

 _End_


End file.
